


To the Skies

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, inneundo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill overhears a very interesting conversation somewhere between two of her men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Skies

Wednesday morning 0930. Jill hooked herself up to the security audio feed. Someone had anonymously tipped her off about an interesting conversation taking place. She identified the voices at once, her old partner Chris Redfield, and his new partner Piers Nivans. Chris is Piers’ mentor, and has been steadily training him in one area or another.

“…alright Nivans, you ready for this?”

“Captain, I’ve been waiting for this ever since I joined the BSAA.”

“zzzz…Alright, you’re all tensed up. Relax a bit. Spread your legs out. Get used to the space. Get used to the cock... zzzz”

“Feeling that? Yeah, that’s right, raw power in your hands.  Wrap your hands around the shaft, you’re gonna be pushing that hot thing all day.”

“Run your fingers over the buttons. Get used to them, get used to feedback. Always be watching, see what happens.”

“Wow Captain, there’s so many of them… let’s try that one.  Ohh no. Oh phew.  I got this.”

“Alright, ready for the sky ace?”

“Hell Yeah Captain, let’s do this.”

“You’re all tensed up again.  It’s ok.  Everyone has a first time, and it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Sorry Captain, I’ve never done this before.”

“Feel your way through it. I’ve got you. It’ll be fine.”

“Woahhhh.”

“Steady, steady… balance.  Bit to the right… yeah.  Keep it steady that way.  Ok, you see that? This is where we need more thrust.  Go on, push it in.  Is it in? Yeah, all the way. Yep keep going.  Ooh.. yeah, not too sudden ok? Gentle, steady, like you’re riding waves of the ocean, currents in the wind.”

“Woah, it’s all happening so fast. I have no idea what I’m doing…”

“Deep breaths, keep it steady, we’re climbing right up, keep the bird up and steady.”

“… *deep breaths*… well, never thought I’d made it this far with you Captain.”

“What can I say, I’m an expert at this.”

“Good to be learning from the best then, Sir.”

“I’ll make a man out of you, Nivans.”

“Mmmm. Thank you sir.”

“Hey you’re leaning too far left.”

“Oh sorry. How’s that?”

“Yep, doing good. Can you feel it in your veins? It’s an awesome view up here.”

“Ahhhh yeah…..”

“There’s never anything quite like it.  Shut in here by ourselves, free from anyone else, anything else but yourself and where you’re going.”

“I can see why you’re so into it Captain.”

“Alright Piers, we’re getting close. Remember what to do?”

“Yeah, let me get my hands around it... there. I do this… then this… and this…”

“Ooh. Alright. Feel the shift? Feel the rush? I do!  Keep it up.”

“What do I do now?”  
  
“Nose down…bring her in… see that? That’s where you’re going.  Keep the thrust, it’s all about angles and instinct from here.”

“Captain, I’m nervous.”

“It’s alright Piers, give it all you’ve got.”

“Woah… woah woah..”

“Steady, steady, don’t overshoot it, you’re too early! Get it back up, get it back up!”

“Sorry, got ahead of myself.  Gimme a moment… *heavy panting* there, I got it back up.”

“Alright, ready when you are ace.”

“Yep, closing in on the target. It’s gonna be rough… Hmm… oooh….. argh….. argh.. noooo… phew… *pants heavily*…”

“Oh yeah, that’s my boy… that’s my boy…. look at that… Just beautiful… I’m so proud of you.  First time, a few bumps here and there but you nailed it. You’re good. You’re pretty good at this.*long sigh*”

“Ah… *pants* Captain, couldn’t have done it without you.  Phew… I’m all sweaty now.”

“Yeah, you’ve worked me up a bit too. You’ve got some wings now boy. Use them well. We’ll do this again another time, OK?”

“Looking forward to it, captain.”

She watched the door open, and the two men headed out, still ruffled and recovering from their intense activity. Piers’ face was flushed.

“Oh hey Jill, what’s up?”

“Ma’am Valentine!” He saluted, but she made him hold his attention.

“Piers, Chris, what’s going on? You’re on base, duty hours.”

“Jill, what’s wrong?” Chris furrowed his brow and put a protective arm on Piers’ shoulder.

“You know what I meant. What you did back there.”

“What- oh, that... I can explain… I mean I know Piers was in the army but I thought I’ll let him be comfortable with my experiences a bit… try something new… who knows, one day it could... come in handy?”

“Ma’am, we made time for this, it’s not going to interfere with any of our other programs.”

“Piers, did he make you do anything you didn’t want to do?” She stared right into the young lieutenant’s hazel eyes, but he didn’t flinch under her penetrative gaze.

“Ma’am, Chris is the best Captain I’ve ever served with. I’d do anything for my Captain.” He stamped his feet and kept his posture up.

“See Jill, Piers is a good man.”

She shook her head. “You’re so lucky, Bearfield.”

The lieutenant tried not to laugh at Jill’s nickname for his officer.

“So, can we get some morning tea now Jill? Piers probably needs a coffee to calm his nerves.”

“Alright, dismissed.” She let Piers relax, watching the pair with a small smile. “Hey Chris. Look after him, ok?” She called out after them, and Chris turned, nodded and gave her a reassuring smile before taking Piers out, hand on his shoulder.  She saw the pair head out affectionately to the canteen and shook her head, walking into the space they’d just vacated and looked over the screens and controls.

Flight simulator, BSAA edition.

She sat herself down, gripped the thick shaft and facepalmed before breaking out in fits of laughter. They always know just how to make her day.


End file.
